Summertime at Duel Academy
by Nyx1992
Summary: Summer vacation has finally arrived at Duel Academy and the gang have decided to stay at the school together for most of it. This means that there can only be fun, games and romance awaiting our favourite Slifer and his friends. JadenxAlexis
1. Chapter 1

Hi GX fans! This is the first of two (for now) summer vaction fanfics by me for Yugioh GX. Title isn't very origional but I couldn't really think of anything and its pretty self explanitary.

**Disclaimer - Unfortunately I don't own Yugioh GX. If I did Jaden and Alexis would be together by now and we would have a series 5.**

**Summertime at Deul Academy**

**Chapter 1-Wake up call and bathing suits.**

"Come on Jaden, wake up!" A small, blue haired, boy of 17 started to shake the 'bump' that lay under the covers of the bottom bunk.

"Go Flame-Wingman! Take him out!" An arm shot out from the quilt and knocked the bluenette to the floor.

"Oh, why can't he dream in defence mode?" The boy sighed. _'Looks like I'm going to have to resort to plan B.'_ He walked into the bathroom and came out with a tub filled with water……freezing cold water, which was then thrown straight over the snoring mass of covers.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! I'm awake! I'm awake!" Another boy, aged 17, with brown hair and brown eyes, was sat bolt upright in his bed staring, wide eyed, straight in front of him. He settled and looked over at his blue haired friend, who was currently in a fit of laughter. After calming down, the bluenette walked over and sat on the end of the bed.

"It's about time you got up. We're gonna be late."

Jaden yawned and stretched, then made his way out of the soaking wet sheets.

"Late for what? And Sy, there has got to be a better way of waking me up. Couldn't you just shake me or something?"

Syrus shook his head "I tried that……for 10 minutes. Besides, I've got no chance of getting near you when you attack with Flame-Wingman." Syrus rubbed the spot on his head that Jaden's hand had made contact with. Jaden looked apologetically at his friend.

"Oh, did I hit you again? Sorry Sy." Syrus smiled and shook his head.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm used to it. But you've gotta get dressed or else we'll be late!"

Jaden stood up from his bed and walked over to his closet to get some clean clothes to wear. But as he got there, he paused with a puzzled expression.

"Just wondering, but…… what exactly are we gonna be late for?" Jaden scratched the back of his head and grinned innocently at his friend. Syrus sighed.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten already? Last week we organised a day at the beach and we promised the girls we'd be there at 10. Besides, it was your idea in the first place." Syrus glanced over at the digital alarm clock and his expression turned to one of horror. "O-oh. It's 9:55! We've got 5 minutes to get up there!" He looked over at Jaden, who was now dressed and had a look of remembrance on his face. He placed a hand on Syrus's shoulder in an attempt to calm his frantic friend.

"Hey don't worry about it Sy. We'll make it. And yeah I remember mentioning a beach party but do we have to show up at exactly 10? Couldn't we get there at, say……10:15 or maybe 10:30……ya know……after breakfast" Syrus shook his head. Then a sly look crossed his face.

"Well we could……but Alexis will be there……in a bathing suit."

Jaden's eyes widened as he blushed; then he grinned.

"Hey Sy, you know what? Breakfast can wait a while, and we don't want to keep Ale…em, I mean, everybody, waiting do we? He-he." Jaden nervously scratched the back of his head, hoping his friend hadn't noticed his almost embarrassing mistake.

Syrus knew exactly what Jaden had intended to say.

"Yeah, I thought you might change your mind. Well, let's not keep **her** waiting." He emphasized, as Jaden realized that his friend had, indeed, noticed the verbal slip up. And with that the two teenagers were out the door and sprinting towards the beach.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry about any OOCness from Jaden last chapter. He should be more clueless about the whole romance thing and I'll work on it. Anyway, this chappie, more people arrive, more feelings explored and more bathing suits revealed! Hope you enjoy! And please review!

**Chapter 2 - A Picnic for 1 and a Flashback.**

"Where are those guys?" A beautiful girl of 17, with long blonde hair and large golden brown eyes, folded her arms and looked out towards the sea.

"C'mon Lex. You know what guys are like. They're always late, especially when breakfast is being served. And if we know Jaden, he never forgets breakfast." Alexis turned to face Jazmine, a girl with shoulder length red hair, also 17 years old.

Alexis smiled lightly. "Yeah I guess your right."

"Hey! Somebody mention me?……and breakfast?! Speaking of which, you wouldn't happen to have any would ya?"

The girls turned round to see Jaden and Syrus running towards them, waving with both hands in the air. Alexis smiled shyly. However, this didn't go un-noticed by her two friends standing nearby; Jazmine and Mindy. Mindy had mid length blacky/blue hair tied back in a ponytail. They both knew of her crush on a particular brown haired slifer. The two boys reached the girls and looked at them hopefully. Jazmine put her hands on her hips and shook her head, looking slightly amused at the pair.

"You two are so lucky that we are considerate. Well actually, it's Lex you should be thanking. She figured you'd be hungry so she said we should bring a picnic."

"A Picnic? Awesome!" Jaden exclaimed. "Lex your a girl after my own heart. You're the best!"

With that, Jaden practically dived head first into the picnic basket. The remaining four watched him with a sigh and a sweatdrop. Alexis turned to face the ocean and thought about what he had said, trying to hide the blush creeping onto her face. But she knew there would be no point. _'Did he mean that? Oh Lex, what are you saying? He's Jaden for god sake! If **Chazz** had brought the food, Jay would have said the same...Hmmm, Chazz; a girl after Jadens heart...that would be wierd...'_

Lost in her thoughts, she failed to notice somebody walk up behind her.

"Hey Lex, you ok?"

Alexis turned quickly to face the person that had startled her, but her feet weren't able to keep up with her body and she found herself falling backwards. She braced herself for the impact on the ground but was suprised when it never came. Instead, two arms held her tightly; one around her waist and the other round her back. Opening her eyes, she came face to face with a rich, chocolate brown pair. They, of course, belonged to none other than Jaden.

He smiled at her. "I gotcha Lex." He moved so that they were both standing upright again. Alexis felt her face getting warm as Jaden hadn't released his grip on her yet. A loud "Ahem" could be heard from behind them and Jaden looked at his arm that was on Alexis's waist. He dropped it quickly and blushed, turning to face Syrus, who was grinning.

"Hey troups! We're here!" The group of five turned to see the last two of their party walking over to them, waving. The one that had shouted them in his southern accent was Tyranno Hassleberry. He had a liking for dino's, which was obvious in his deck and his clothing. The other was Bastion Misawa; Duel Academy's very own Einstein.

Once they reached the group, they looked between Syrus and the two girls and then Jaden and Alexis.

"Did we miss something?" Bastion inquired in his very distinct Brittish accent.

"No! Nothing..." Alexis and Jaden said in unison. Jaden scratced the back of his head nervously.

Hassleberry narrowed his eyes slightly. "Mmm-Hmm...Alright, Sarge. We don't buy it but we'll go with it." He replied with a look of suspicion. Alexis sighed with relief. "Anyway, weren't we suposed to be having a beach party? 'Cause we're not dressed for the occasion." Hassleberry's comment lifted the tense atmosphere to one of excitement.

"Yeah! You're right! We've gotta change and get partying!" Jaden exclaimed. He took his jacket off and then started on his shirt. The girls watched him with 'curiosity' before Bastion stood infront of them. He crossed his arms and threw them a knowing smile.

"Are you girls going to stare at Jaden all day? Or perhaps you would like to go and change aswell?" He watched with amusement as all three girls headed over to the changing area.

The guys, who all had on their swim shorts underneath their clothes, were quick to change. Jaden donned a pair of red swim shorts with a black stripe on either side. Bastions were plain and dark blue. Hassleberry wore green camouflage swim shorts. And finally, Syrus had on a yellow pair. After a few minutes, the girls came out one by one. First up was Jazmine, who wore a Dark green tankini. Next out was Mindy in a pink bathing suit. And last, but definately not least, was Alexis.

When she stepped out, Jazmine and Mindy squealed excitedly. The boys just plain stared at her. Jaden's jaw had even dropped slightly. Alexis was wearing a bikini in a baby blue colour, which revealed her toned legs and stomach. She had also styled her long hair into a side ponytail, so that some of her locks fell over her shoulder and the rest down her back. This, her girlfriends told her, gave her an innocent look. Either way, the outfit was flattering and Alexis was clad she had taken Jazmine and Mindy's advice.

**xxxFLASHBACKxxx**

"Hey Lex,what are you going to wear to that beach party?" The three girls were sitting on Jazmine's bed in the Obelisk girls dorm, discussing the beach party that Jaden had suggested earlier that day.

"I don't know Mindy. I haven't really been to a beach party before." Alexis replied, a little sheepishly.

Jasmine thought quietly for a few seconds before she grinned. "Well Lexi, as soon as Jaden said the words 'beach party', Mindy and I were discussing outfits, naturally."

Mindy caught on to Jazmines hint. "Yeah, and we've got the perfect swimsuit for you."

Alexis loooked slightly suprised by this. "You chose a swimsuit for me? Why?"

"Well, Jazz said that she'd bought a swimsuit a while back but said it wasn't really her style. So she showed it to me and we both agreed it would look perfect on you." Mindy and Jazmine both grinned at her hopefully.

Alexis sighed. "Ok, I can tell you're not going to drop it so you might aswell show me."

Jazmine jumped off her bed and ran to her closet. "We knew you'd be interested!" She took a box of a shelf and brought it over to the bed they were gathered on. Then she took the lid of and lifted out the top of the bikini.

Alexis's eyes widened. "No. Way. It's too revealing!"

"Oh, come on Lex. Please? It's only a bikini. And with your figure you'll pull it off no problem." Mindy tried her hardest to persuade Alexis but she still looked at the bikini suspicously. Jazmine decided a new angle was in order.

"You know, in this bikini you're going to turn a lot of heads...including a certain slifer's.

Alexis looked down and blushed. She had been a bit obvious about her feelings for Jaden and wasn't really suprised that the girls had caught on. "You...think so?"

"We know so!" Jazmine and Mindy exlaimed together. Alexis sat and thought about what they had said. Then she looked up and smiled.

"Ok. I'll wear it." She agreed, much to her friends' delight.

**xxxEND FLASHBACKxxx**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This chappie was a bit longer than the last one. Next chapter, the fun begins! Everybody loves watersports, especially the gang. And pehaps a suprise visit from the 'Master of Love'! Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait on this chappie but thank you for the reviews!! This time, the gang get well into the spirit of beach fun. Will there be mishaps and embarassing situations? Of course! Read on and I hope you enjoy! Please review!

**Disclaimer - As much as I'd love to, I do not own Yugioh GX. **

**Chapter 3 - Unexpected Thoughts and Water Volleyball**

"So, what do you guys think?" Alexis asked as she bit her bottom lip. It was a habit she was acustomed to whenever she was nervous.

Jaden watched her as some familiar words sprung to mind.

**xxxFLASHBACKxxx**

_"So, are you impressed?" Alexis stod in the rowing boat with Jazmine and Mindy sitting behind her. She had her duel disc open and her best card on the field. Looking quite smug, she waited for her opponents reply._

_"Impressed? I think I'm in love." Jaden answered. _

**xxxEND FLASHBACKxxx**

Jaden definately wasn't the most...experienced in the romance department, but he knew that the strange feelings he felt around Alexis were something to do with it. _'Can't say I've ever been in love before or know what it's like, but if the funny feeling in my stomach tells me anything, it's that I don't think of Lex as just my best friend...Man that's scarey territory!'_

Jaden shook the thoughts away and tried to focus on answering Alexis's question. "Lex, you look...great." Jazmine and Mindy groaned at Jadens lack of complimenting skills but Alexis knew that it was a big deal coming from him. After all, he wasn't the brightest spark.

She blushed and looked towards her feet. "Thanks."

When the other guys had finnished gawping, Jazmine broke the silence. "So, who's up for swimming and sunbathing?" She thought this would be a good way to get their attention, and she was right.

"Yeah! I think a game of water volleyball is in order!" Hassleberry exclaimed.

"Im game!" Jaden punched the air excitedly.

"Actually, I wanted to do a bit of sunbathing first." Mindy pointed out. Syrus agreed with her.

"I'm also going to sit out for a while. There is a book I want to finnish reading." Bastian pulled out a substantially thick book, as if from nowhere, and made his way to where the towels and umberellas were set up.

"And what about you girls?" Hassleberry looked at Alexis and Jazmine expectantly. Jazmine glanced at Alexis, waiting for her to answer for the both of them. The boys pulled pleading faces at Alexis.

She sighed. "Why not?"

Both guys jumped in the air and shouted "Yeah!"

"I'll grab the ball!" Hassleberry left a cloud of dust as he ran to fetch the ball from one of the bags. He was back in seconds, volleyball in hand. "Right, so there's four of us. So that means two teams of two. We could have one guy and one girl on each team?"

"Yeah. me and Lex versus you and Jazmine. If that's ok with you Lex?" Jaden looked at her. She nodded at him and threw him a smile, which he eagerly returned.

"Now that that's been sorted out, why don't we change the game slightly?" The girls looked suspiciously at Hassleberry and Alexis raised an eyebrow. Jazmine asked the question which was on all of their minds.

"What do you mean by 'change'?"

He grinned "Well, you girls are quite light aint ya? So to make the game more interesting, you girls could sit on our shoulders."

"WHAT?!" Both girls exclaimed

"And what makes you think we would do that?" Jazmine looked at Hassleberry as though he had just suggested that she should dig a big holein the sand and bury the contents of her wardrobe, and then herself, inside it. Alexis thought that Jazmine would probably have preferred to do that than what Hassleberry had actually suggested.

"Oh come on. It's just to make the game a little more fun. Besides, me and Sarge are big, strong soldiers. we can carry ya no problem." Hassleberry argued. Jaden nodded in agreement.

Even the girls had to agree with him there. Hassleberry was always muscular, which was an understatement. But now Jadens six pack and biceps were more than evident. Alexis also realized that Jaden was no longer slightly shorter than her. Instead he towered over her by at least two inches.

Jazmine still looked unsure but Alexis had decided that maybe this wouldn't be so bad. After all, It was Jaden she was paired up with. So she thought up a deal that would appeal to Jazmine aswell.

"If we agree to do this, then you guys have to treat us to ice-cream later. And you have to be our personal assistants for a week. That includes carrying our stuff and coming with us when we go shopping." Alexis donned a sly grin. She looked at Jazmine, who wore a similar expression.

Hassleberry looked at them in disbelief. "So you want us to be your slaves?"

"Call it what you want. But don't worry. We won't work you too hard." The girls grinned and Alexis winked at them. The boys blushed. "So, is it a deal?"

The guys looked at eachother, then back at the girls. "Deal!" They shouted in unison.

"Great." Alexis smiled. "So wasn't there a game of water volleyball we were supposed to be playing?"

"Yeah! Let's go!" Jaden shouted and the four of them ran towards the ocean.

Alexis looked down into the glistening water as they waded into the sea. Once the water had reached their wastes, they stopped. It was a perfect day to be at the beach. The sun was beating down and the sea was calm and warm.

"Now that we're here, how are we supposed to get onto your shoulders?" Jazmine certainly had a point, Alexis thought. Jaden, however, seemed to have a solution.

"That's easy. Like this." Jaden took a deap breath and disappeared under the water. the others looked questioningly at the spot where Jaden had been previously. They were all wondering what he was up to.

Alexis felt something swim between her legs and seconds later she shot out of the water and found herself sitting on, a very wet, Jaden's shoulders.

"Wow Lex, you're light as a feather!" Jaden informed her.

She sat, shocked at how fast it had happened. But was happy that he wasn't being dragged down by her weight. That would be embarrassing.

She looked down at Jaden. She hadn't noticed before, but Jaden's hands were resting on her thighs. she knew this was just so that she was secure but she culdn't help the blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Come on then Jazz. They're up and ready to go and we're fallin' behind!" Hassleberry then ducked under the water. Jazmine looked nervously around her.

"Oh no-oooooo!!" She was forced out of the water and sat upon Hassleberry's shoulders.

"Alright, now we're ready. But what about you guys?" hassleberry asked.

"Oh we're ready." Alexis said with confidence. Jaden looked up as far a he could, to see Alexis's face. She looked back down at him and they smiled. Both of them looked back at their rivals and, in unison, shouted,

"Get your game on!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry if you were expecting 'The Master of Love' to emerge in this chapter, but he will make an appearance. The beach fun continues next chapter! Stay tuned!


	4. Authors Note

**Authors Note: Sorry about this everyone but I wont be able to update for two weeks as Im on holiday from August 1st. But I promise I will update as soon as I get back. :-)**


End file.
